1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to toothbrushes.
2. Description of Prior Art
The shape of toothbrushes varies and in particular the shape of a shank and especially a head makes a difference to adjacent which part of the jaw the toothbrush is adapted to clean teeth the better. In order that one toothbrush may adopt and maintain various desirable shapes it has already been proposed to make the shank and the head flexible, such as in U.S. Pat. No. 5,749,381. To this end the shank and/or head is formed with reinforced plastics material where reinforcing wires enable the parts to be bent and held in a number of desirable shapes. To change the shape, the user must grip the toothbrush handle and the head and move these parts relatively to bend the toothbrush into each desired shape. Manually gripping or touching the head is not always hygienic and in any event dirties or wets one gripping hand.